


Take me as I am

by That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door



Category: Original Work
Genre: A huge sack of LGBT characters, Dystopian society, Fighting kinda maybe?, Future, don't worry I do have a plan with this it is really that shitty, idk why i wrote this, seperate groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door/pseuds/That_Queer_Kid_Next_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The world has changed a lot there are groups now, the Society and the Misfits. You need to be absolutely perfect to be in the Society, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect life. If you don't fit in the perfect little box your shipped off to the Misfits, all we're taught in the learning city is that you need be in the Society otherwise your useless, and oh how wrong they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is It Really So Bad To Be Different?

 If I'm going to be honest, I don't know where to start here. I mean really, if you've seen all I've seen you'd know, it's hard to decide where to start. So I guess I'll start when I was first dubbed "different"

 

  It was a sunny day and I felt anything but, it was my 13th birthday so by law I would be put in my group, either the Society or the Misfits. I know real creative, but it was just a title, most people were part of the Society they lived in perfect little homes on a perfect little street with their perfect little family and lived a happy perfect little life. But, if you didn't meet the qualifications you were a Misfit, sent away at age 13 to live in a home with others and do work for the people in the Society. I was sure I would be in the Society, I looked like most people who went in did, but perfection is more than skin deep in this world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 "Quinn Garder." the woman in charge of my grouping called. "H-here." I stuttered standing up and following her, focusing in the pat-tap-pat-tap of my vintage boots on the white tile floor. "I'll be back in a minute to start the tests, miss." she said calmly, and sadly the sinking feeling I sometimes got when people called me "miss" or "she" returned, I hated that feeling it meant that I might not be perfect, but I tried to focus on the stark white walls instead of that. I tapped my hand on my leg starring quite contently at the grain in the black denim hoping for a distraction soon. "Miss. Garder? Are you ready for the tests?" the woman asked. Ignoring the sinking feeling yet again I nodded. "Great! Okay all I need is your left arm, and I'll hook up these things here.." she said placing small sticky tabs on my arm, ".. and these here!" she said placing a tab on each of my temples, anymore of her false cheeriness and I'll be sick. "Now what?" I asked, my voice sounded hollow and worried. "All you do is sit there, thanks to these little readers here," she said tapping the tabs. "we will determine if you qualify for the Society." "And if I don't?" I asked. "Oh, well we just mark your left arm with your differences and ship you off, simple as that." she said, once again with to much cheeriness. "Oh." I breathed, feeling like I should talk, but not having anything to say. "I'll leave you be while the readers do their thing, and I'll be back with your results." she said, before leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

 "Have any of your friends entered the Society yet?" the woman asked when she returned. "No, I never really had a lot of friends, why do you ask?" I replied, getting more and more worried. "Well, you actually have a lot of... differences, so it seems you'll be going to the Misfits, I'm sorry."   
What. How? What was wrong with me that I couldn't be in the Society, I know they have some really petty "differences" but she said I had a lot, whats wrong with me. "Hey now, hey now. Calm down, we need to mark you and then you'll be sent to your new home, they have some people like you in there, trust me it won't be that bad." the woman tried to reassure me, as she moved me to a table. I was so busy in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice her marking me until she was finished. "There you go, all 5 done." the lady said, "You can look at them for a bit but then you need to go." I stared at my left arm and the 5 symbols, the first was simple it looked like 10+ I didn't know what that meant so I looked at the others. The second was a 6, once again it made no sense. The third was just a large circle in pink with a gray dot in the center, the fourth was  three fruits an apple, a blueberry, and a banana all in a black circle, the fifth was a purple ace of spades. "These make no sense." I said out loud. "The head of your house will explain them." the woman said startling me slightly, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, it's time to go though. Follow me." I was lead through a hallway to a large door in the back of the building, a car was waiting outside when we exited. I hopped in the car and buckled my seatbelt, the driver looked back at me and smiled. "Time to meet your new family." he said, before starting the car and taking me to god knows were.


	2. I'm Commin' Home

We drove for what felt like hours, until we reached a gated area, the car went through two large metal cage-like gates into a cement hallway-like place. I was pulled out of the car and it sped away. The man who pulled me out simply pricked my finger, and placed it on a scanner before shoving me through a large cement door into the unknown.

 I looked around, it was a fairly nice city, not as good as the one you're put in until your 13, but it wasn't a hovel. I started to walk forward when I realized I had no clue where to go. I was lost and alone. I felt like I would cry; they said I had a home, but I didn't know where it was, so I sat down and cried for lack of anything else to do as no one was on these streets.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry, I'm sorry I'm late, Derek kept me behind you'll see him soon enough." a calming voice said. I looked up and was met with two hazel eyes, or I assumed they were hazel I'd never seen hazel eyes before, light brown was the perfect color. That wasn't even the odd part, that was her skin, it was a dark caramel color and her hair was black and very, very long. "See. you're okay. Quinn right?" she said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.. and oh my stars! What were those! Her ears had holes in them wide enough to fit my pointer finger in, each held their shape with a purple circle so you could see through them. "I take it you've never seen gauges before?" she said. I shook my head, unable to keep my eyes off of them, they couldn't be regulation. "Well talk about that stuff later, right now all I need to see are your marks." I flinched slightly, "W-why?" I asked feeling confused about why she NEEDED to see my marks. "We wouldn't want to misgender you, or set off a trigger now would we?" she said in a sing-song voice. I was confused but showed her my arm. "Okay, two pretentious reasons, and a D.D as we call 'em and pan. Well that's easy enough." the girl said before hoisting me up, "So, now that that's over, I'm Ruby, but most call me R or mama as I'm kinda the leader of our tiny-ass shack. You'll be in room 112 with Izzy, he's pretty fuckin' chill. You two will get along well. As you can probably guess the rules of perfection don't apply here, so get a tattoo, pierce your lip, get obese no one gives a shit." I was agape at her language, swearing was only permutable for men and even than it had it's limits. "Sorry, I sometimes forget around the newbies, like I said rules of perfection don't apply so if you want you can fuckin' swear." Ruby said whilst tying a bandana around her head to hold back her hair. "Umm, no thank you." I managed to mumble. Ruby laughed, "Okay, but if you hit your foot on a corner I can almost say without a doubt you'll swear." "Sure, but I seriously doubt that statement." I replied. "Dude, no need to be formal. Let's get you some new clothes and take you home." Ruby said walking into a store with a large sign that read 'Wear it on your sleeve!' in rainbow colors. "What is this place?" I asked following Ruby inside. "It's a pride store there's a few but Chrissy owns this on so I go to it the most." she replied. Before I could ask who Chrissy was, or even what a pride store was, a girl with chocolate colored skin and snow white hair ran out. Her colorful outfit contrasted to Ruby's mostly black one, she ran up to Ruby and hugged her before looking up leaning in slightly and.. oh... so that's why Ruby shops here. "Chrissy, this is Quinn they'll be staying in our house, can you get them a few items to start them off, they're still coming to terms with all this." Ruby said. The lack of "she"s and "her"s in the sentence was oddly comforting. "Sure, come on cutie I need to see those marks." Chrissy said, before dragging me into a dressing room. For such a small girl, she was strong.  
"Okay, so do you know what any of these mean?" Chrissy asked motioning to my arm. "N-no Ruby does but she didn't tell me." I replied looking at my marks. "Uhg, I'm sorry my girlfriend can be pretty dense at times, but her heart is always in the right place." Chrissy said. "Anywhozie, the first two are superficial so they don't matter, the third is gender which for you is demigirl, fourth is romantic preference yours is panromantic, and the last is sexuality which is demisexual if I'm not mistaken, which B T dubs, I never am." I just nodded not really sure what all that was. "Your confused aren't you?" Chrissy said more like a fact than a question. "Extremely so." I breathed. Chrissy giggled, "Demigirl means you like to be a girl but also like to be a guy sometimes often using "they, them" pronouns. Like gender-fluid, but with a preference. Panromantic is romantic attraction to someone regardless of gender, and demisexual is sexual attraction after a certain point in the relationship." Chrissy said, as if she has said it multiple times, and she probably has. "Oh, okay." I said feeling strange about all of this, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. It just felt right. "So what exactly am I doing here?" I asked. Chrissy chuckled, "Getting your new Misfit clothes of corse! All I need for today is your shoe size." Chrissy stated. She measured my foot and walked off. She came back with a pair of shoes, a beanie, and a silky scarf.  "There's one for each mark. Go on, try them on." Chrissy said smiling. I looked at the three items in front of me, I grabbed the beanie and examined it. It was light gray with white and light pink stripes, it matched my third mark, kinda, so I figured that's what this one was for. I liked it. I decided I would wear it to the home, so I put it on so it hid my bun on the top of my head. "I like this one a lot." I said smiling, Chrissy smiled back. "Good, look at the shoes." she said excitedly. I did, they were dark gray Converse with white and black soles, the classic style, and purple laces. And just like with the beanie this one kinda matched my last mark. I put the shoes in a bag as well as the scarf which was pink, blue, and yellow so it matched my fourth mark in the same way the other items did. "Thank you, Chrissy. I really should take them back now." Ruby said walking into the dressing room. "Okay I'll be back at the house at six." Chrissy said handing me over to Ruby. "Come on Quinn, let's take you home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 When I got home, I was horrified at first glance. Two people were yelling in a different language in the kitchen, they looked as if they were about to go somewhere. "DEREK! KAYLEE! Stop bickering we got the newbie." Ruby yelled over the argument. "Sorry, Mama Bear." the girl, probably Kaylee, snapped back. "Whatever, Kay, did you eat?" Ruby asked. "Yes, Derek made me eat a piece of cake." Kaylee replied. "Good, okay well Derek, Kaylee, this is Quinn. They'll be Izzy's new roommate and your new neighbor." Ruby said, dragging me along, I heard two "nice to meet you's" before Ruby and I were in front of a wooden door that was very colorfully decorated with a golden 112 plaque in the middle. Loud pop music blared from behind the door. "Well go on, Izzy is expecting you. He's been wanting a roommate." Ruby said, "He'll show you around. See you at dinner!" she shouted, walking off to knows where, and leaving me with the neon door.  
I opened it carefully and was met with a sight I wasn't expecting. There was a bed in the far corner of the room that had floral bedding, sitting on it was a guy with light lavender hair that looked very fluffy. He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with a gold crown decal on it, with a pair of white skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black Victorian boots that were identical to mine. "Ummm.. Hey, are you Izzy?" I asked. His head shot up and he turned down the music immediately. "Oh, you must be Quinn! It's always good to have new people in the house! You can set up your stuff over on that bed, we can go shopping tonight, Chrissy, Derek, and Kaylee have the rounds today, but me, you, and Rubes have it tomorrow." he said excitedly. "Okay, what are rounds?" I said. He chuckled, "It's just work for the Society, ours is the dessert cart, it's actually really fun." Izzy replied. "Okay, cool. We can go out in a minute let me just put this down." I said motioning to my bag and walking to the bed. "I don't really have any money so we can't go shopping." "Oh, I'll help you get a card, it has enough money to get your basic stuff, we can go job hunting later." he said with a giggle. "Great, I guess we can go out then." I said, and no I have no clue why I'm trusting Izzy either but he seems harmless enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 A few hours later me and Izzy were sitting in a cafe having cocoa and muffins. talking about ourselves whilst our shopping bags surrounded us. "So Quinn, did you know about your differences pre-mark or were you oblivious?" Izzy asked. "I don't know, I mean I never liked when people called me "she" and had the occasional crush on someone who wasn't a guy, so I think I knew but I just didn't acknowledge it, what about you?" I responded. "I knew and I was fine with it, so coming here was actually something I looked forward to, as opposed to dread." Izzy replied. "Hmm, we should probably head back." I said, he nodded, and we started to gather our things.

Halfway through our walk home two guys started to follow us. "Izz" I whispered, "..are they actually following us?" "Yeah" he replied, "some people get in for petty reasons and take it out on us. Just keep walking, we're almost home." I did as he said and continued to walk, we had light conversation here and there, that was until one of the guys grabbed Izzy. "Hey pretty boy, you two little girls are out late tonight." the man snarled, "Maybe we should take you ladies home." "Fuck off, Reed." Izzy growled, shoving the man's hand away. "Tsk, tsk, such vulgar language from such a pretty face." Reed cooed. "I know you heard him, we're just trying to get home. So blow off!" I snapped, spinning around and shoving Reed in the chest. Me, Izzy, Reed and his croonies were all surprised at my outburst. Thinking quickly I grabbed Izzy's arm and ran, hopping that their surprise would give us time to run the last two miles to our house. They yelled at us as we ran, thankfully we made it into the house and locked the door promptly behind us. Chrissy was washing dishes in the kitchen when we walked in. "Y'all okay?" she asked, looking at us behind her black framed "nerd-glasses". "Hmm, yeah. We were chased but we're fine." Izzy panted. "Really? I can go get Ruby if you two want." Chrissy said. "No, no, it's fine, really. We're just going to call it a night." I said. "Well see you guys in the morning." "Okay, remember you guys have your rounds tomorrow." Chrissy said. "We know." Izzy and I shouted over our shoulders before entering our room and collapsing on our respective beds. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I made a new thing


End file.
